the_amber_swordfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
= Aouine Kingdom [[Aouine]] is a relatively young kingdom that was formed after [[King Erik|Erik]], the Wise King, led citizens to split from [[Kirrlutz]] a few centuries before the start of the novel. It is comparatively smaller and located within the [[Vaunte]] continent. Administratively, Aouine is "controlled by thirteen ‘rulers’, (...) comprised of six Dukes, two Marquises, and five special Counts."[http://www.wolfiehonyaku.com/the-amber-sword-volume-3-chapter-59/ 【TAS】V.3, Ch.59] Despite Borders: * [[Hallowed Temple of Earth]] in the west * [[Kirrlutz|Kirrlutz Empire]] in the north-west * [[Madara]] in the east and south-east (along the [[Vieiro]], [[Karsuk]] and [[Grinoires]] provinces) * [[The Wilderness]] in the south-south-west ([[Bucce]] and [[Trentheim]] "at the edge of civilization") * The Manticore Duchy is a small kingdom from the north of Aouine, but it is not clear whether it has a shares a land border * It has several regions with coasts on the Fallen Moon Sea Misc. Collected Notes Administratively, Aouine is "controlled by thirteen ‘rulers’, (...) comprised of six Dukes, two Marquises, and five special Counts." Grand Duke = 大公 Aouine Large Map ("埃魯因全圖吧" from ck101 forum) found via google 沃恩德 – Vaunte (continent) West: 科尔科瓦 – Corvado (Capital Region) borders with Hallowed Temple of Earth, Kirrlutz 都门斯特罗斯 – Monsteras, capital Marquis Kluge, currently Prime minister to king Oberg Marquis Yael, cousin of the king Wolf Lord Oberbeck, close aide to the king 巴尔塔 – Baltha (region) highlands, dialect akin to old Kirrlutz, borders with Kirrlutz Marquis Baltha, Lord of Swords Center-West: 西法赫 – Seifer (Province) borders with Kirrlutz duke Seifer, one of the 3 top forces of Aouine, Queen Anna's brother. Has son Benninger Center: 安培瑟尔 – Ampere Seale (Province) biggest trading harbor in Aouine, dubbed 'Port of Freedom', close to Arreck's mountains. has a prison fortress Center-East: 安列克 - Arreck (Province) north (and south?) coastal area duke Arreck, one of the 3 top forces of Aouine 兰托尼兰 - Lantonrand (Province) has epon. fortress, north coastal area duke Rhun 让德内尔 – Randner (region) sitting between Arreck and Vlada count Randner, not amongst the top power 托尼格尔 - Trentheim (Baronny) 弗拉达 – Vlada Princess Gryphine's private lands, south coastal area (巴斯塔)王立骑士学院 – (Barsta), the Royal Cavalry Academy East: 维埃罗 - Vieiro (Province) north-east relative to the big lake. Region settled by Lord Roman, the last Pioneer knight duke Vieiro, one of the 3 top forces of Aouine 卡拉苏 - Karsuk (Province) duke Karsuk 凯尔曼山脉 - Karlman mountain region further to the north and close to the sea channels South-East: 戈兰埃尔森 - Grinoires (Province) impoverished duke Grinoires, no ally in capital Folcrose 敏思堡 – Fortress Minst 里登堡 Fortress Riedon 布拉格斯 Bruglas The wind became stronger in Bruglas's outskirts. It came from the direction of the sea, and the wind followed the northern mountainous region Karanjar to Randner's mountainous region, bringing along the scent of the forest and rivers across its long journey ---------------------------------------------------------------- Trentheim (Baronny) 托尼格尔 affiliated to count Randner "If one were to look Trentheim from above, they would discover that each end of the region was high and the middle section low." West: 格里斯港 - Port Gris "The most eastern port of the kingdom" (actually, most western of Trentheim) 格里斯河 - River Gris flowing from east into the sea. North of River Gris has hills with gentle angled slopes North: Macsen region Palas region "To the north of the river was the Macsen region, and traveling further would lead to the Palas region." East: (矿镇)沙夫伦德 – Schafflund (mining town) 格拉哈尔 – Graham’s mountain rich in silver veins, extended towards Karanjar's mountains and the Dark Forest. "The east of the river was the Schafflund mines which overlooked a particularly important passage towards Firburh" Center: 格瑞斯渡口 - Gareth's Crossing Town on River Gris 敏思堡 – Fortress Minst a day's journey from Firburh, probably north-east, between Firburh and Macsen (one of Graudin's retainers within Trentheim). South: 冷杉城 - Firburh (Burh = old english for city) core city of Trentheim, impoverished af by Baron Graudin "The south-west area was a plot of barren land with the city Firburh built in that location." "Aouine's southern borders were next to the Wilderness" 卡兰加 – Karanjar’s mountainous regions which wrapped around Firburh and continued eastward to the Dark Forest. Karanjar "Peninsula", "Islands" => confused??? 黑森林 - Dark Forest 绿村 - Viridien Village 瓦尔哈拉 – Valhalla old city somewhere in the Wilderness, probably south-east but close to the Karanjar mountain ranges South-West: 信风之环 – Loop of Trade Winds very cloudy place "the circulation of the winds to form a massive loop, entering from the southern forest of Mountain Karanjar, then passing through the islands" "The Loop of Trade Winds originates from the Karanjar's eastern peninsula, loops around the mountain, and is the most spectacular natural sight. The white clouds would form a wall that extends to the southern Aouine. Even Trentheim and Vlaada would be able to witness it." ", Grandmaster Tulman's work--" ---------------------------------------------------------------- 大地圣殿 - Hallowed Temple of Earth (federation?) 托奎宁 – Toquinin Catmen nation (鹰帝国)克鲁兹 - (Eagle Empire) Kirrlutz 玛达拉 - Madara (Empire) 哈泽尔 – Hazell (kingdom) located in central Vaunte, somewhere to the west of Kirrlutz, and the borders between the two kingdoms were separated by mountains that extended all the way to the clouds.((【TAS】V.3, Ch.65)) very distant from Aouine 蝎狮公国 - Manticore Duchy a small kingdom from the north of Aouine Nine Phenix kingdom - far eastern desert Glace (Kingdom) - the kingdom of knights, one-fifth of Aouine's land area ---------------------------------------------------------------- The Hazell kingdom is located in central Vaunte, somewhere to the west of Kirrlutz, and the borders between the two kingdoms were separated by mountains that extended all the way to the clouds.[http://www.wolfiehonyaku.com/the-amber-sword-volume-3-chapter-65/ 【TAS】V.3, Ch.65] References